One Night With The Viper
by HardiacArrest
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Fans don't usually get this lucky with a WWE Superstar. Randy Orton/You, the reader. Featuring other WWE Superstars. WARNING: Contains smut.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the WWE, Randy Orton or any other Superstars or people in general mentioned in this fic!

**Author's Note: **Okay ladies, it's time to let your imagination fly a bit here! I decided to try a different approach when writing this fic. Instead of seeing "other character" mentioned like in most other fics, I decided to write it in first person so you get the idea ;) Just a sexy one shot I wrote, inspired from mine and my best friend's encounter with Randy.

**Warning! **Contains smut, so if you're not into that I suggest you don't read, because it does get very raunchy!

* * *

**One Night With The Viper**

**

* * *

**

Sipping at my glass of rosé wine, my body temperature started to rise as I felt his eyes on me from across the room. I acted aloof and as casual as possible, flipping my hair over my shoulder and smiling at a barwoman behind the bar as she passed me back the drinks menu. This was the sixth time he had put his attention on me in the past ten minutes; I had been keeping count in my head, and with every glance he gave, I had to try increasingly to keep my blushing under control or else my cheeks would glow a violent red through my makeup.

When I could see with my peripheral vision that he had stopped looking at me I took the opportunity to turn around a fraction on my bar stool and look directly back at him. He was standing with his back to me, leaning against the metal railings of the seating area that he and his work colleagues were stationed at, enjoying their personal time and kicking back after the house show they had in my city that night. The area had been specially sectioned off for them with a chain of red rope to indicate to the rest of the hotel residents that VIP's were staying the night and would be taking over this area of the bar. Very important people indeed, in my eyes.

I was in attendance at their house show that night. Front row, of course, seated at the corner of the ring where I had the best view of him from below when he would do that famous pose of his on the turnbuckle, screaming for him until my voice would break and I noticed I was getting stared at from the parents sitting around me with their innocent John Cena merchandise-wearing children.

During his match that night, he was tag-teaming with John Cena actually, and it was this match that I had to keep taking moments to stop looking through my camera lens and look with my own eyes at the man infront of me, who to my great surprise, was staring right back at me and had done so a number of times infact.

One of these times I was in such disbelief that I even looked behind me to see if there was a particular person he had recognised in the crowd, but this theory was proved wrong when I turned round again to see him smirking at me with an eyebrow raised as if telling me "yes, it's _you _I'm looking at". I smiled back modestly and tried to convince myself it was nothing serious and began to join in with the rest of the crowd cheering "Let's go Cena!"

As I sat there on my stool in a mixture of a dreamy daze and complete awe, telling myself over and over again "Wow, I'm actually sitting a few feet away from these people" I took the time to stare at the man who I saw as greatness personified while he still had his back turned to me. I took in every inch of him. I already did this every week when I watched him on TV, but this was different as I was seeing it in the flesh with my own two eyes. I squinted to see the details of his black and grey sleeves on his biceps, down his long tan arms and down to where they ended at his wrists, then to his great big hands that were holding on to the metal bars behind him... only to notice he wasn't wearing his wedding ring.

This I found strange for someone that seemed so devoted to his wife and never failed to bring up his commitment to her and his daughter when he was in interviews or 'tweeting' on the internet. I expected him to be the type of man to walk around with his wedding ring on at every opportunity, showing it off with pride. The excitement of not seeing that thick silver ring on his left hand was enough to send my cheeks glowing under my makeup again; I had to turn back around on my seat before someone sitting in that area happened to look towards the bar and notice me grinning from ear to ear.

It's at this moment I think to myself, as if confiding in a counselor, is it possible to fall in love with someone you don't know? I mean, someone you don't know personally. I know alot of what there is to know about this man due to his fraction of fame and being a loyal fan. More than a fan; an admirer, a devotee. I feel an intense attraction to him, and the fact he's just so out of reach just adds fuel to the fire. He's beautiful looking, and has a mystery about him. I'm sure a lot of other fans feel the same, but I know myself that I could have a connection with this man, dispite the age difference, dispite the fact he's married with a child. I just hate that being a fan is all I'll ever be to him, someone to greet him in one city out of hundreds that he'll visit, and for him to forget me in an instant. But nonetheless I remain faithful to him as a fan. It's a strange sort of love.

As I knock back my glass of wine, finishing it, I reach for the bottle and begin to pour more only to find that it's empty. At that moment, like a stroke of luck, a bartender approaches me from behind the bar, with a grin on his face and says "This is for you," setting down a martini on the coaster in front of me, "From the gentleman across the bar."

An electric tingle of anticipation flows through me as I turn around and look to where the bartender is pointing, only to see that he's pointing at none other than Randy Orton, the exact man who had been plaguing my thoughts the entire night. He was oblivious to myself and the bartender looking in his direction and was instead now sitting down at a corner table with his colleagues Ted DiBiase and John Cena, laughing at an inside joke they had all been sharing.

Turning back to the bartender with a skeptical look upon my face, I laugh. "Uh, there must be a mistake because... I, uh, I didn't order this drink." I gave another nervous laugh.

"I know, like I said, it was specifically ordered by the gentleman across the bar. He called me over personally a little while ago and asked me to give this to you whenever you were nearing the end of your bottle of wine," he replied giving me a toothy grin.

I remained unconvinced. Clearly the bartender had seen me eyeing up Randy throughout my time in the bar and was pulling a practical joke on me. I wasn't falling for it. Plus, if I was honest, I didn't even like martini's.

"Ha, okay," I said sarcastically, "I'm not falling for this. That 'gentleman' over there, as you put it" I said, mocking the bartender's formality, "is _Randy Orton_, and you're not going to fool me into thinking he of all people actually just bought me a drink, so uh, thanks, but no thanks. I may be a little drunk, but there's a fine line between drunk and gullible."

"Suit yourself miss," the bartender replied, rolling his eyes. I took another look at the cocktail in front of me, examining it as if I were afraid it was actually battery acid instead of alcohol. "Oh what the hell, it's a free drink," I thought to myself, lifting up the triangular shaped glass and taking a mouthful. I gave a subtle shudder as my tastebuds instantly reminded me how much I hated the bitter taste of gin.

My ears, along with the ears of everyone else in the bar were then hit with the sound of banging and rowdy cheering coming from that very corner table I had given my attention to a few minutes prior. Turning around yet again, this time I saw a clearly drunk Ted DiBiase downing a pint glass of beer and being cheered at by John Cena who was hammering his fist upon the table and cheering "Chug it, chug it!" like a high school jock would cheer on a teammate in a football game. Randy was sat alongside Ted laughing and patting him on the shoulder when he finished downing his drink.

I found myself smiling at the sight of it all, it was bizarre change to seeing these guys in character on TV usually in each other's faces before some fierce match. It was a comforting feeling being reminded at how human they are and that they too live normal lives like everyone else outside of their work time.

I was quickly caught off guard as Randy then turned his head and shared a split moment of eye contact with me, aiming another smirk at me like he had done at the show that night. I had to look down almost instantly, as if his intense blue eyes staring at me like that could burn a hole through my body. Just one look and I had felt myself almost melt, that's the level of sex appeal this man has. It could make any independant woman vunerable. And there goes my body temperature again.

Straightening up in my seat I stepped down and walked towards the bar toilets to freshen up. I strutted in my heels across the room as confidently as possible, not daring to let my eyes wander towards the WWE Superstar's seating area again.

Pushing through the door of the women's toilets, I let out a deep breath and let myself loose; losing my straight posture and going a little light-headed either from the bottle of wine and moutful of cocktail I had just consumed or at the realisation of what was happening, or both. "Oh jesus.. oh god.." I exclaimed, staring at my reflection in the mirrors. A fangirl moment like this was completely necessary after what I had just experienced.

Looking at myself again in the mirrors I couldn't help but relive in my mind Randy's eyes staring at me from across the room. In everyday life, any average guy could give me eye contact and I'd shrug it off because it's nothing, but tonight it was different. The most out of reach man of my dreams was in the same hotel, the same _room_ as me and shooting flirtatious glances at me, despite the fact his beautiful female colleagues were sitting a mere three feet away from his table.

I had to take another deep breath as a fresh dose of butterflies somersaulted inside of me. Touching up my makeup and hair with shakey hands I gave myself and my outfit one last check in the mirror before taking another deep breath. I checked my watch, it was 12.40am. I was staying at the hotel that night so the bar was open for me to stay until whatever time I wanted, but I tried to estimate in my head how much longer I'd be able to survive sitting at the bar alone looking over my shoulder every now and again before I'd either be seen as a stalker or get too drunk and wouldn't be able to walk myself back to my room.

I don't know what I was hoping to achieve by the end of the night. Nothing had crossed my mind except getting the liquid courage to eventually ask some of the Superstars for a picture and autograph, but again that was where I would have to keep an eye on how much drink to consume. I wouldn't make a good impression smelling of wine and having my eyes rolling to the back of my head as I greeted them. Then again with the looks I had been receiving from Randy, my imagination was beginning to run wild... but of course, like any other female fan of his, that was just wishful thinking.

One last deep breath and with a vain, drunken pout in the mirror, I made my way out of the women's bathroom, only to walk around the corner and walk directly into a tall figure wearing blue jeans, a black t-shirt and dog tags.

"Oh god, I'm s- I'm so sorry, really, two left feet, complete klutz..." I immediately began to stutter. My butterflies had returned almost as quickly as I had bumped into Randy.

He smiled, "Don't worry, it's probably my fault for just standing here."

It was the first time I had heard him speak in person with my own ears. His words came out slowly and casually, but at the same time it was a deep, sexy drawl. He was so effortlessly seductive, unless that was his approach. I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, I wanted to melt again.

"Oh, well, the men's toilets are just in, uh, in there to the right," I said pointing behind me, trying to act as calm and polite as possible, even though the thought of getting my picture with him had suddenly creeped up in my mind. I was surprised at how well I was controlling my inner fangirl at this moment when I had been trying not to scream a few minutes ago.

"I'm not looking for the restrooms, but thanks," he replied in the same calm, slow tone. For the first time since I had caught his eyes at the bar, I looked up at him so I could read his expression more clearly. Why was he just standing outside the toilets, with no intention of using them? My question was quickly answered.

"I was looking for you actually. I wanted to ask you something," he asked, raising an eyebrow and looking down at me.

"You wanted to ask me something? Um, oh, okay, sure, go ahead." My nerves and confidence were in the middle of a fierce battle; I leaned in against the wall he was also leaning on to stop myself from feeling light-headed again.

"Yeah. I wanted to know why you didn't drink the cocktail I got for you? I'm a little offended." He said the last sentence with subtle sarcasm, his tongue peeking between his lips for a split second, a smirk forming on his face as he saw my reaction.

"Oh! Your cocktail? The martini?" I exclaimed, my eyes looking over towards the bar where sure enough, the almost full martini glass was still sitting. "I thought the bartender was joking when he said it was from you. To be honest, I'm more of a strawberry daquiri kind of girl." I smiled, confidence and nerves still battling.

He smiled, briefly showing his teeth. "Is that so? Well how about this," he began slowly, his voice sounding more quieter as he leant in towards me, "Why don't you get yourself a couple more drinks at the bar then you meet me in the lobby in say, twenty minutes... and that's not a question." He licked his lips and smirked as he held eye contact with me before finally turning around and casually walking towards the other end of the bar towards the door to the lobby, hands in his jean pockets looking as laid back as can be.

I stood frozen on the spot for a moment staring after him with my mouth slightly agape, asking myself if I had misheard what Randy had just said to me. I tried replaying his words in my mind as I strutted back over to my seat at the bar. I looked down at the martini again, then looked up to see the male bartender standing infront of me who had placed the drink there in the first place. He had one of those 'I told you so' smiles on his face. I let out another nervous laugh, still in slight shock. "Two strawberry daquiris please."

The time between when I drank my cocktails and 1am went by quicker than I had inticipated. With every tick of my watch that I saw go by, the nerves in my stomach seemed to get worse. I didn't know what to expect. Why did he want to see me?

I looked around to the section in the corner to find that Sheamus had now sat in the seat where Randy once sat, joining in with Ted DiBiase and John Cena as they drank and joked between each other. They didn't look bothered that Randy had left them. Sitting at the other tables in that area of the bar were Chris Jericho, The Miz, Maryse, Kelly Kelly, Christian, John Morrison, the Bella twins, referees and who I guessed to be production crew. The hopes I had of possibly conversing and getting pictures taken with these people had left my mind now.

With a last glance at my watch which now read 1.01am I quickly knocked back the last of the strawberry flavoured cocktail and got down from my seat again and fixed my outfit. "Enjoy the rest of your night" the bartender exclaimed, giving me a wink as I began to head towards the lobby. I smiled to myself, the alcohol had definitely calmed my nerves and I felt a lot more confident as I had felt when I had entered the bar earlier in the night.

My imagination started to race once more as I spotted Randy sitting on a sofa at the far end of the lobby. He smiled when he saw me and got to his feet, hands still in his pockets. I gave him a lighthearted "hello again!" to greet him and he gave another one of his famous smirks.

"Hey babe," he replied in his deep seductive voice. My heart started skipping beats as I let out a tipsy giggle. "You know, you haven't told me your name yet," he said with a quizzical expression. When I told him my name he nodded as if taking a mental note, "Ah, pretty name. Shall we then?"

He reached down and took my hand and began walking towards the elevators. I didn't know what to expect, he wasn't actually taking me to his _room_ was he?

"Uhh Randy, I'm not that drunk y'know, I don't really need help getting brought back to my room," I stated.

"Who said anything about your room?" he looked down at me as the elevator doors parted open, "We're going to mine." He said it firmly, but it was said as if it was an obvious answer. I blinked, dumbfounded as he pulled me along with him inside the elevator. He _was _taking me to his room.

It was silent in the lift as it took us up eight floors. He was leant back casually against the metal railing inside the elevator, watching the numbers of the floors light up above the doors, then looking at his watch and then to his feet. I stood beside him, still hand in hand, staring at him amorously. I was both nervous and excited for what was to come. What was I in for? I expected to get to his hotel room door and for him to give me an autograph and picture, then I would turn around and go back downstairs and return to the bar.

When the elevator bell made a 'ding!' when we reached the floor Randy's room was located, the doors slid open and he led the way out into the corridor, still holding my hand. As he walked ahead of me I looked down at our conjoined hands, our fingers were linked between each other. I took this opportunity to take another closer look at his tattoos, spying at the detail of the skulls up around his elbow and the bible verse above them. I loved his arms.

It took me by surprise when he eventually stopped infront of me, using his other free hand to pull out the keycard for room 825. He let go of my left hand to unlock the door and as he turned the handle to open the door he stepped inside and turned the light on inside. I remained outside the door unsure of whether to step in or not. Not wanting to seem rude, I stood where I was and waited for his permission. I entered when he came back to the door and grinned at me as he said "Well, we're here. Come on in."

I smiled back at him as I walked into the room. It was a beautiful cosy hotel room, more expensive than the room I had booked into that night. The curtains were pulled across the window that was next to the king sized bed. At the sight of the bed it hit me - I was in a hotel room with Randy Orton, and I'm pretty sure no other fan could say this had happened to them before. I had gotten past my nerves at this point, I was tingling with anticipation.

He closed the door behind me and as I stood on the spot admiring the room I was in, he took my handbag from my shoulder and set it on a table that had a vase of lillies sitting atop it. Still admiring the scenery in a dreamy daze, I was whipped back to reality when I felt one of Randy's hands taking hold around my waist and the other moving my hair from my neck, only for his lips to start gently kissing from below my ear down to my shoulder.

"This is actually happening, this is _actually fucking happening..._" I thought to myself. And with that, I turned around to face him and saw the smirk grow on his face once more. Still locking eyes with me, he turned the dial light switch on the wall and the room went from brightly lit to dim.

At that moment I let go of any insecurity I had, none of them mattered anymore because I was in his room. I let go of any second thoughts, fears or nerves I had felt that night and from then on all I aimed for was to please him. I could tell from Randy's eyes that he had the same idea. Making the boldest move, I let go of it all and kissed him. Letting me know that I had made the right decision, Randy took control and made the kiss grow hungrier and more intense. The more our tongues crashed against each other, caressing one another, I started losing my self control, letting out a faint moan and even tugging at the top of his jeans. I felt him smile through the kiss; he loved feeling wanted like this. I fed my lust more and more as I bit at his bottom lip and I felt him let out a faint gasp.

He pulled away almost immediately and the feeling of regret and embaressment dawned on me... until I saw that he was looking at me through hungry eyes and he was grinning again, as if impressed by what I had just done.

Just as I was about to get cocky and ask him if he liked it, he answered the unasked question for me by grabbing my face and crashing his lips against mine. Our tongues began massaging each other again in unison as we began making our way towards the bed. As I felt the edge of the bed behind me I leant backwards, falling back onto it while holding onto Randy's collar and bringing him down on top of me.

With a swift tumble on the bed, both of us still locking lips and now panting heavily into each others mouths, he had placed himself below me and now had his hands running down my sides and rested them on my hips, helping me grind against him. I smiled through the kiss when the realisation came to me that I could feel him through the confines of his jeans.

That was when I lost control again and I had to break the kiss to pull him up so he was leaning on his elbows and I could assist him in taking off his t-shirt and dogtags, throwing them both to the floor as quickly as possible. We had another moment of looking into each others eyes and he let out a quick laugh and said, "I like this side of your personality."

I took this chance to sit upright and look down at his body. I let my hands explore over his chest, down to his abs and I sat smiling to myself again telling myself, "This is happening, I'm really getting to do this with him..."

Looking back into his eyes, I watched as he sat up and captured my lips again, this time more slowly and sensually than before and at the same time running his hands through my hair then down my neck and past my shoulders, down my arms until he found the bottom of my top that he playfully tugged at before quickly pulling it up over my arms to now reveal the bra of my favourite black lace lingerie set.

"Lie down," he whispered as he started to gently bite and nibble around my jawline and earlobe. And I obeyed, lying back on the bed and wrapping my legs round his waist lightly, waiting to see him make the next move. Slowly letting his tongue dart across his lower lip as if in concentration, his hands then teased along my lower belly and into the waistband of my jeans. As if like a movement to show my approval I thrust my hips up so he could release the button and then slide the jeans off my legs entirely. I then sat up and unhooked my bra as quickly and elegantly as I could, without breaking eye contact with him, biting my lip as the more I undressed I became more and more vunerable to him.

As I lay back down he looked down at me, taking in all there was to see of my body that was naked and his for the taking for the rest of the night. I didn't even feel a moment of self consciousness as I saw him grin again. He lay down beside me and we began kissing again, slowly at first but gradually growing deeper and hungrier as his hands groped my breasts and he slowly made a trail down towards my underwear with the tip of his fingers, tickling and teasing around my hipbones sending a shudder of ecstacy through my body as I awaited for what he was going to do next.

Just as his hand began travelling down below the thin lace material of my underwear he broke our kiss and instead began nibbling and sucking at my neck, just as his fingers massaged the most delicate of places on my body, making my breathing become more heavy and for quiet moans to start escaping my lips.

"D'ya like that?" he said huskily to me, still kissing and nibbling at my neck, even though he already knew what my answer was from the pace of my breathing and the faint moans. He knew exactly what he was doing, and he knew he was good at it. He also knew how to tease me and make me restless, and he did it by stopping abruptly right before I was about to go over the edge. I opened my eyes suddenly at the action and looked at him expectantly.

Almost like we were competing with each other in a game of "who can pleasure who the most", I noticed he still had his jeans on and I fumbled quickly at his belt buckle and button to remove them as soon as possible, then pulled him back on top of me and wrapping my legs around his waist again, recapturing his amazing pouty lips and sucking on them as my hands travelled down and went to work underneath his Calvin Klein briefs. This was my time to feel proud of myself as I recieved gentle bites to my lower lips and heard him faintly groan into my mouth, like he was giving me his own sign of approval. I had never wanted a guy more before and I loved pleasuring him.

Just like a repeat pattern, our kiss broke again and this time, almost aggressively he pulled himself away from me. I watched as he clambered off the bed and stood up. I felt a milisecond of worry that the show was over but as he turned to face me again with that devilish smirk, he grabbed me by my ankles and with what seemed like a simple yank to him due to his strength, he had pulled me over to the edge of the bed... and I knew then that the show was far from over.

Tingling all over with anticipation and lust once more, we locked eyes and I grinned back at him as I watched him slowly go down on his knees as my legs dangled over the edge of the bed. I knew what was coming next and from always fantasizing about the talent of his tongue from what I had seen of it on television, I was sure to myself that I was about to be blown away.

Propping myself up on my elbows to watch what he was about to do, I couldn't control myself as they quickly collapsed below me and I swung myself back to the bed just as I began to feel Randy's tongue swirling lazily between my legs. I started whimpering in ecstacy as I felt the tip of his tongue hit the more sensitive areas and as it all began to feel too much for me to handle I had to squeeze my eyes shut and bite hard on my bottom lip to stop myself from moaning his name even louder than I had already been doing. The more I moaned and whimpered and said his name, the tighter the grip his hands on my thighs were and the more violently he darted his tongue at me until I gave one last final cry out and I was sent over the edge.

As my body lay sweating and trembling on the bed and my breathing became less erratic I found the energy to finally open my eyes and look down at him. The smirk hadn't left his face and he was clearly pleased with himself. As he got back to his feet he sighed, then leant down and slid off his briefs. I was still relishing in the effects of my orgasm that I didn't give much response.

Standing up straight he then reached over and helped me lift my body back into the centre of the gigantic bed and then finally crawled across the bed in between my thighs and sat on his knees, lifting my legs effortlessly and placing them around his hips himself. He smirked again at me, and took me by my hands, lifting me, helping me sit up so I was now straddling him.

Giving me gentle pecks from my lips to my jawline, I closed my eyes and enjoyed every second of it. Without warning, and to obviously get a reaction he then huskily breathed, "Your pussy tastes so fuckin' sweet," whispering these words so close to my ear that I could feel his lips rubbing against my lobe. My body trembled again; those words were enough to boost my energy levels to do it all over again.

I couldn't understand how this man was so amazing, in every way possible. I had to repay him, not because it was only fair, but because I wanted to. I had dreamt of this night for so long and I wanted to savour every moment of it so it would be one I would never forget. With a quick upthrust of my hips I lifted myself and impaled myself on top of him, letting him penetrate me for the first time. I could tell that he was even taken aback by how suddenly I reacted because he let out a raspy grunt, crying out "Ohh fuck..." and letting his forehead rest against mine as his eyes rolled back in ecstacy.

Letting the full length of him slide inside me we both gathered an even pace, starting slow and finally beginning to race faster and my number of moans began to build all over again. I loved every second of it and so did he; every so often he would briefly capture my mouth in a kiss, giving a pathetic excuse for a bite on my bottom lip because he was panting so heavily and probably couldn't focus his mouth because he was concentrating so hard on helping me work my hips.

Suddenly I felt the grip of his hands on my waist loosen and he slowed down his thrusts, and I felt the need to stop too, throwing my hair back from my face so I could see his face more clearly. He licked his lips and gave me an intense stare then eventually said, "Get on your hands and knees for me, baby."

I smirked and obliged with pride, positioning myself infront of him and waiting for him to enter me again. He did so and it felt great, both our positioning and the fact I felt him running a hand through my hair, tightening it in his fist and yanking at it. It hurt a little I'll admit, but it all added to the intensity of it all. We both quickly changed positions again and I lay down and placed my legs above his shoulders, allowing him to go back into his rhythm.

Soon after, I felt myself go over the edge for the second time that night and I let him know it by crying out his name again. As my insides clenched from my orgasm I was sure he was getting closer to his release too; the rhythm of his thrusts became quicker and rougher. I even felt myself coming close to another wave of climax as he gave me his final slam as he finally came too. The final thrust had been so hard that the bed's headboard rocked violently and the sleeping residents in the room next door were probably awoken if they weren't already.

As Randy collapsed beside me, gasping and panting and pulling me closer in a cuddle, I tangled my legs between his and ran my fingers up and down his abs until his breathing went back to a normal pace and I was sure he was falling into a deep sleep. As I lay there ready to drift off to sleep myself, I smiled, remembering how it was only a few hours ago I was sitting at the bar drinking a bottle of wine to calm my nerves.

Tomorrow morning I'd be leaving the hotel still grinning from ear to ear knowing that I had just spent one night with The Viper.


End file.
